clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Beta Team
Not to be confused with Beta Testing. The Beta Team is a group of penguins who volunteer to test upcoming games and events, such as Rollerscape and Puffle Hats. Unlike CPIP you do not get a commemorative item. All kinds of penguins can access it, Non-Member and Member. Some penguins have reported to click on the link and be redirected to the blog. Penguins access it by clicking on the "Team" part of the signature "Club Penguin Team" in certain What's New blog posts. The "Team" part would be highlighted in blue (for a link). Timeline *'May 3, 2011': Beta Team released *'May 12, 2011': Rollerscape extra levels added *'May 14, 2011': Skyscraper and Puffle Hat ideas removed *'May 18, 2011': Puffle Hat Ideas and Skyscraper re-added and Snow Cone is added *'May 19, 2011': Places for New Map is added and Snow Cone is removed *'May 25, 2011': Places for New Map is removed and Snow Cone is re-added *'May 26, 2011': Snow Cone, Puffle Hat ideas, and Rollerscape History is removed *'May 27, 2011': Fluffy the Fish and Art Concepts are added and Rollerscape History is removed *'June 3, 2011': Snow Cone is re-added *'June 7, 2011': Snow Cone removed and Puffle Hat ideas re-added *'June 10, 2011': Snow Cone is re-added again *'June 13, 2011': Snow Cone is removed again *'June 15, 2011': Snow Cone is re-added *'June 16, 2011': Rollerscape is removed and Photo Puzzle and Pizza Oven are added. *'July 19, 2011': Puffle Hat ideas, Rollerscape History, Rollerscape Extra Levels, and Skyscraper are removed. Laser Command, Solar System, Space Trader, Spin Maze, Ice Jam (beta game), Follow Me!, Yum Yum Yuck Yuck, and New Player Card Idea are added. *'July 20, 2011': Snow Cone is removed and Rollerscape 1.0 and Extra levels are added *'August 9, 2011': Fluffy the Fish is updated to Version 2.0 *'August 25, 2011': Test Servers added. *'September 9, 2011': Test Server is removed *'October 29, 2011': Puffle Bowling, Goalie and Icebergs were added. http://community.clubpenguin.com/blog/2011/10/new-games-to-test-on-beta-team.php *'Some date before November 22, 2012': Beta Team Login was shut down for unknown reason Features (Past) *Rollerscape 1.0 (Now Pufflescape) *Skyscraper *Pizza Oven (Game) *Photo Puzzle *Snow Cone (Game) *Fluffy the Fish (Game) *Rollerscape Extra Levels *Laser Command (Game) *Test Servers (Club Penguin Test Server) currently none right now. Current testing *Fluffy the Fish Concept Art *Solar System (game) *Space Trader (game) *Spin Maze (game) *Ice Jam (game) *Yum Yum Yuck Yuck (game) *New Penguin Player Card Image *Puffle Bowling (game) Trivia * This is a supposed "secret" as Club Penguin did not blog about it or make it public. * It is considered a Club Penguin Improvement Project to some penguins, for the Beta Team has technically not only tested games, but Puffle hats, and new Map art. * It was officially announced in the Blog Post "Developer Update (And Music Video!)" on July 8th, 2011. * It was featured on Happy77's official youtube page. Gallery Rollerscape.png|The first game that beta testers began to test BetaTeam.png|The startup screen of the page of the Beta Team Commands.png|Command List FileList.png|Files in Beta Testing External Links *Beta Team Website Sources and references Category:Beta Testers Category:Beta Category:2011